


nighttime forever

by analogical_trash



Category: Thoman Sanders
Genre: Overdosing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Virgil is worried logan doesn’t love him anymoreWarnings: suicide overdoes





	nighttime forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: suicide overdoes

Virgil felt Logan pulling away from him, they use to talk all the time. They use to exchange I love yous like 10 times a day. He lucky to get one a day, Logan was busy he knew that. They had a schedule to keep and logan would work all day. Logan was an early riser and early to bed, and Virgil well he was a stay up to 3am and sleep in kind of guy. This didn’t leave much time where both of them were awake. Before they would always make time Virgil waking up a little early and logan staying up late so they could spend time together. But that hasn’t been happening, there been times Virgil got up early but Logan would always be working and had no time for him. Virgil would sit in Logan’s room waiting for him to take a break but Logan never would. Logan lately keeps snapping at Virgil, saying that he was busy and that they could talk later. But later never came.

Virgil was starting to think that Logan had falling out of love with him, he talked to Patton about his worries a few times some of them he may have been in tears. Patton always said that he was worrying too much, that logan was just stressed and tended to just close himself off and work when stress. Which Virgil guessed made sense. But he still couldn’t help but feel like Logan didn’t love him anymore. Patton told Virgil to just talk to him about it, so that what Virgil when to do.

“Logan” Virgil knocked on his door.

“Come in” Virgil opened the door to find Logan at this desk typing away on his laptop. 

“Hey, can we talk?” 

“Hmm sure but I got a lot to do so I’ll be working as well,” Logan said not looking up from his laptop. 

“….. oh okay” Virgil wanted logan’s full attention but you don’t always get what you want. 

“So we haven’t talked for awhile and it really starting to get to me. I know it probably just my anxiety but I feel like maybe you didn’t want me around anymore”

“Mm-hhmm” 

“So I was- wait are you getting sick of me?”

“Sure” Virgil’s blood when cold. He froze for what felt like forever before he was able to talk again 

“What do you want to break up with me?” 

“Mm-hmm” Logan didn’t even look up the whole time still writing on that damn laptop. 

“Well, then I won’t hold you back anymore. I guess we are breaking up”

“Whatever you think is best”

“What I think is best?!? Fine, you know what I can’t be with someone like you then” with that Virgil got up and left. He runs to his room and locked the door, tears running down his face he slid down the door till he was sitting on the ground. He put his head in his hands and cry for what felt like forever. 

After some time passed he couldn’t tell how much Virgil got up. Having to cry himself numb, he walked over to the bathroom and opened the medication cabinet. He fished around for a minutes till he found what he was looking for a bottle of Nyquil. It was brand new he opened he and looked at it for a moment before remembering what Logan had said. He took a drink the warmth of the medication going down his throat, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He keeps drinking till the bottle was empty. He started to feel drowsy he crawled into bed, feeling his eyes getting heavy he close them.


End file.
